Vance Laufur
"I will be a good father to Rebecca." - Vance Season 1 Intro Vance is centaur cleric of Artemis from the island of Lucunion. At the start of the campaign he is working in the temple of Artemis in Songbird, helping heal people and leading them in their crisis of faith. One day while sitting down for lunch and listening to a particularly good bard, his life changes when a worn looking human asks him for help. Character Information Apperances Vance was originally a smaller than average pale almost while centaur, standing at only 6 feet (Which is small for a centaur) with androgynous appearance so people could mistake him for a female at first glance, he later received a blessing from Artemis and grew three feet more (Making him 9 foot tall) after he stopped his father from amassing the power of Gaia and rampaging against other races on their homeland. Sadly Vance lost his body when they jumped through a portal and it was only thanks to Gedd's quick thinking that his soul was bound to a suit of armor (Ala Alphonse Elric style) essentially making him a warforged, while Vance was sad to have lost his body hes mostly just grateful to still be alive and knows if anyone can help him fix this it'll be Gedd and the rest of the party. Recently the party gained a originally female homunculus vessel that Gedd repurposed (Making it male and look more like how the former centaur originally used to with magic) and was given to Vance, his sould being transfeered to thenew body, giving him a more human-like body and giving him back his ability to eat and sleep. 'Backstory' Born and raised into a migratory herd, Vance spent most of his early life training and hunting with the other foals his age (With stallion supervision); despite being the eldest son of Linus, shaman and chief of the herd, he was also the smallest out of all the centaurs, not only that his flank and hair colour were unusual for this herd, who consisted of brown and black stallions and mares. Vance knew he was different from am early age and grew up feeling more and more detected from his family and more and more curious about what lay beyond the wilderness of the forest; his herd however did not trust other species and only rarely consorted with other centaur herds. All centaurs are honour-bound to raise all foals into adulthood, and then any runts of the herd or those deemed unfit to contribute to their society would then be outcast. A year before Vance was to turn 18, seen as an adult in the eyes of the herd, Vance's father saw the sky break open and saw the beginning of the second Titan war, seeing this as a bad omen he gathered his herd and fled as far away as he could away from the event that were to unfold there. When Vance was of age, instead of being forcibly removed in front of the whole herd he packed up his things, took his mothers necklace as the only memento of his former home and ran away the evening before they would throw him out, and headed towards the nearest city. Upon reaching the city Vance knew that he needed to find a trade, he was a good hunter true, but he always felt unworthy and not good enough, after all the herd did not want him so what good would his skills be out in the big city? So he decided to start anew, he wanted to help people, he wanted to learn how to protect and heal others as well as fight, and applied for a position in the temple of Artemis in the city as a trainee Cleric. After two years of training he is confidant enough in his abilities to run the temple on his own when the head cleric is away on in round or out of the City. 'Relationships' *Gedd: Surprisingly Vance has a pretty good relationship with Gedd, while at times he exasperates over the wizards silly and often reckless decisions, he knows Gedd has his heart in the right place and he can tell he cares for the group a lot, (Reiza especially) and wants them all to get out of this mess alive. It's thanks to Gedd that Vance is even alive after losing his body, and is grateful to him even if Gedd feels like he failed to keep him in one piece. *Reiza: Vance and Reiza are pretty close as friends especially seen as Vance doesn't judge her for her thieving ways and has done his best to support her such as helping her learn how to heal while she taught him how to be more stealthy. Reiza also taught Rebecca the art of the thief or at least started to which Vance didn't mind, while such skills were of a criminal nature, he knew that they could be useful skills she might need in the future, what with all the mess going on in the Archipelago. Their relationship has become a little strained due to Vance's stress and strain over Rebecca getting hurt and being a were-bear while they were away and he wanted to leave the group to keep her safe, though Adronus gave Vance a solution to help ease his fears. Vance has since apologized and admitted he sees the entire misfit group as a family but seeing Rebecca in such a state gave him an internal struggle which has now been resolved thanks to Adronus *Adronus: Adronus is Vance's musical and archer buddy, the two get along well and both of them tend to enjoy teasing Gedd much to the Wizard's chagrin. *Zalophus: Vance considers Zalophus an ally and a pain in the butt but 'friend' is stretching things; the things Zalophus does tends to annoy and exasperate him. A lot. Even so Vance wishes the other no ill will and hopes wherever he is right now he's okay. *Alcaeus: Stubborn Teenage demi-god of Hephestus. Cares a lot more than he lets on and ran away after Jojo and Rebecca got hurt on the airship, his location is currently unknown. *Rebecca: Vance's adopted daughter a demi-god of Posieden and the apple of his eye, he loves her a hell of a lot and feels like a terrible parent for being separate form her for long periods of time. While Altair was sent to get her from the temple of Artemis she was bitten by a werebear and transformed on the ship causing her and Jojo to get wounded. Magic Items * Bag of Holding *Goggles of Hephaestus (+5) to perception checks *Mechanical wings (From Hephaestus) Key Moments Vance has saved the life of Gedd, Zalohus, Alceaus and Adronus more than once and has been vital in keeping the rest of the party alive.